The present invention relates to a connector assembly for providing a swivelable quick connection for conveying high-temperature, low-pressure fluids in conduits. In many fields of industry, in particular the automotive industry, the need has existed for low cost, reliable and easy to assemble components for the carrying of high-temperature, low pressure fluids. This need is especially apparent in the connection of automotive exhaust components to each other and to the engine exhaust manifold. In the past, automotive exhaust components have been connected by threaded connectors, necessitating the screwing on of the connectors during the assembly process and employing the proper torque necessary to establish adequate sealing. A major drawback of these exhaust connectors is the removal of the exhaust connectors after the part is worn out. Those in the field have experienced the insurmountable task of loosening the bolts which secure the exhaust pipe to the engine manifold. The loosening of these bolts usually necessitates the expenditure of a great deal of time and effort to release the exhaust pipe from the engine manifold.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a connector assembly for providing a swivelable quick connection between a device, such as an exhaust manifold, muffler, or the like, and a conduit conveying fluids having high-temperature, low-pressure properties.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a high-temperature low-pressure connector assembly which will permit quick and simple disconnection for maintenance or replacement purposes.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which has a seal that is capable of adjusting to significant temperature changes.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which eliminates the need for threaded connectors in the connection of conduits conveying high-temperature, low-pressure fluids.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a swivelable connector assembly which generally comprises a tubular conduit, a fixture, metallic sealing means, and retaining means. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid and is formed with an annular projection disposed a predetermined distance from the end of the conduit to be connected. The fixture is formed with an axial bore for receiving the conduit at a first port and for providing a fluid path through the fixture and includes an inwardly extending annular lip at the first port to detachably secure the retaining means to the fixture. The metallic sealing means, having a cup seal design, is disposed within the axial bore of the fixture for providing a fluid tight seal between confronting portions of the conduit and the fixture. The retainer means is adapted to be disposed generally within the axial bore of the fixture for cooperating with the annular projection of the conduit to secure the conduit in its operative position within the axial bore of the fixture. The retainer means includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced resilient deformable arm members which extend from an integral collar member at one end thereof. Each of the arm members has an outwardly opening channel portion which is adapted to receive the inwardly extending lip of the fixture to secure the retainer means to the fixture and an inwardly opening channel portion adapted to receive the annular projection of the conduit for securing the conduit in its operative position within the axial bore of the fixture. The ring from which the arms extend may additionally serve to position and retain the sealing means.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which makes reference to the following set of drawings.